Newcomers
Chapter One Jay struggled to breathe. She hurt. Her ribs were all achy and sore as she lay on the wet grass. They had travelled for days and she had managed fine. But now as she panted in the fresh morning’s air she didn’t know if she could face another day of walking. Closing her eyes, she lay her head down on the dewy grass and tried to relax. Her breathing sounded rough and ragged but better than it had been when she had woken up. It was slightly worrying. If she died again would she be able to come back? If she died again and it wasn’t her time would she be stuck in the Moonpool clearing, not alive but not quite dead until it was her time? Jay bit her lip and tasted blood. It was scary. She tried to let the wet grass and the birds singing soothe her but it didn’t work. She was just as anxious as before. Giving up completely in resting, Jay got to her paws. She could smell water up ahead and began to walk towards it. It would have been quite nice to go on an early morning walk if she didn’t hurt so much. Her paws sank into the wet mud and she jumped back a couple of paces. She had walked straight into the pond. Jay crouched down beside it and began to lap up the fresh water. It tasted lovely and soothed her scratchy throat. When she had drunk her fill, she sat back up and waded into the pond. It was quite deep and came up to her neck but it was surprisingly nice. She supposed some cat like Willowheart would have found it terrifying. After all her son, Starkit had drowned. But to Jay it just felt nice. It was cool but not too cold and the best part was that it was just once smell. It wasn’t a muddle of different smells. It was just one. That made it peaceful and not confusing or panicked. After a while of just walking, Jay began to actually swim. At first it was just in small circles but soon she was swimming around the pond. When she began to tire though, she got straight out. She didn’t want to get too out of breath again. Jay lay down beside the water, letting her tail skim over it. Her eyelids slowly began to droop and she fell asleep to the sounds of birds singing and water lapping her tail. “Hey,” came a familiar lazy drawl. “She’s here.” Jay felt the fur on the back of her neck prickle. Her breathing became even more ragged – if possible. But it wasn’t until a nose sniffed her side that she realized that it hadn’t been a lazy drawl. It had been anxious. Blackshadow had been worried about her. Jay felt a strange desire to laugh. That just sounded stupid. Blackshadow never worried about anyone. He hadn’t worried when his sister Inkpool had cut herself badly and was losing lots of blood. He hadn’t worried when his mother Icepool had badly twisted her paw. Why would he worry now? “Of thank StarClan,” came another voice. “I thought something terrible had happened.” Jay gulped in air and tried to recognize the voices. “Well, I don’t know,” mewed another she-cat. “She seems really out of breath.” That was Rowanberry’s voice. She could recognize that voice easily. The other she-cat must be Seedwhisker. Jay panted. It felt as if some cat was squeezing her sides together. Maybe even like some cat was pushing her head under water. “I’m... Fine...” Jay wheezed, forcing herself to sit up. She could imagine Seedwhisker narrowing her eyes and Rowanberry twitching her ears. But she imagine Blackshadow the best. He had stopped pacing and was now staring at her with such... Concern? Jay blinked. She could feel his amber eyes scorching her. “Are you sure?” Rowanberry asked uncertainly. “I mean you look...” “Soaked for a start,” Blackshadow continued. “What, you thought you’d just take a dip? You could have frozen!” Jay snorted. “Frozen?” she scoffed. “It’s still green-leaf you know.” Her fur was on end now, her blue eyes narrowed to glaring slits. Blackshadow couldn’t tell her what to do. “It’s getting cold quickly,” he snapped. Jay knew she had won. Her tail curled triumphantly and she struggled to her paws. “Come on Jay,” Seedwhisker meowed. “We have to get back to the clearing.” Jay flicked her ears. “Why aren’t we going any further?” she asked. It seemed stupid to hang around here. It was so open. She felt as if she could be seen from miles away. “Appleseed has had her kits,” Seedwhisker replied, her tail tip flicking anxiously. Jay knew exactly what she was thinking without asking. The pale tabby leader didn’t think Appleseed’s kittens would survive. But Jay thought differently. Appleseed was a strong cat and Tigerstripe had been too but he had died during the battle against The Dark Forest. “That’s great!” Jay exclaimed. She turned away from the three warriors and began to pad back to camp. She wasn’t out of breath anymore. She hadn’t noticed when it had happened; all she knew was that her ribs didn’t feel squeezed anymore. Jay quickened her pace as she heard paw steps behind her. She didn’t really want to talk to Seedwhisker, Rowanberry and definitely not Blackshadow. She wanted to talk to Hollyfrost and Bolta. Back by the lake Jay, Hollyfrost and Bolta had found that they had powers like no other cats had ever had. Jay could control the wind. Hollyfrost could control fire – well kind of. Bolta could control water. They were also part of a prophecy; three will come again; the bright-eyed Jay, the prickly Holly and the brave Bolta. They were supposedly the only three cats who could destroy The Dark Forest. Jay approached Bolta who was sitting beside Larkkit and Marshkit, two of Flora’s kits. “Hi,” she mewed, sitting down next to them. Larkkit looked up. Jay could feel her soft golden gaze scanning her. Larkkit was special, Jay had found. She could remember things from when she had been just a tiny kit and had excellent knowledge on herbs. “Hello,” Larkkit mewed softly. “Hey,” mowed Bolta lazily, turning around to face her. Jay stared at the place where she thought Bolta’s eyes where. “What are Appleseed’s kits called?” she asked. She obviously couldn’t speak of the prophecy in front of Larkkit and Marshkit. Bolta shrugged but Larkkit purred softly. “Bluepaw let me see them being born,” she mewed. “Appleseed had a tom and a she-cat. They’re called Rainkit and Tigerkit.” Jay’s ear twitched. “Bluepaw let you?” she asked. “But I thought Flightfeather was you’re medicine cat?” Larkkit shook her head sadly. “Flightfeather is sick,” she meowed. “She says she wants to go and join the elders.” Jay gasped. “But that’s terrible!” she cried. “Do you think she will make the journey?” Larkkit hesitated. No. Jay knew what the small she-cat was thinking. Larkkit looked up at Jay again. “Flightfeather is an old cat,” she meowed. “She’s older than all of the elders. And she’s been getting a bit... Forgetful lately.” Jay knew she meant crazy. Not crazy like she was. Not hearing voices crazy. Larkkit meant insane, dangerous and maybe even scary. You’re not crazy. Bolta, Hollyfrost and Bramble can hear us too. (“Who’s Bramble?”) Sorry. You haven’t met him yet. (“What are you talking about, Ellie?”) It doesn’t matter. Jay jumped out of her thoughts. Her attention turned to Marshkit. He had sat in silence the whole time she had been there. He was a pale grey tabby tom. Jay had imagined him with green eyes but she couldn’t be sure. “What have you been doing, Marshkit?” she asked, trying to be friendly. Marshkit appeared not to have heard and continued staring into the distance. Jay tilted her head to one side. There was something not quite right about the little tom. His thoughts were a hazy blur. “He’s deaf,” Larkkit whispered in Jay’s ear. “But he doesn’t want any cat to know.” Jay knew how that felt. She felt sorry for the little tom cat. “I’m blind,” she whispered back to Larkkit. “How do I tell him that?” Jay felt Larkkit’s golden gaze on her fur a few heart-beats. Then she turned to Marshkit. Larkkit approached him slowly and tapped him with a paw. Jay watched the place where she knew they were. Marshkit turned his head. Jay imagined Larkkit beckoning with her tail and using sign language that she couldn’t see. “You’re blind?” Jay could barely understand him. Marshkit’s voice was as scratchy and dry as sand and he spoke so fast that the words flowed together. “I’m deaf.” Jay approached him slowly and carefully. “I promise I won’t tell anyone,” she meowed. Larkkit flicked her tail wildly. “S’okay,” Marshkit meowed. “You can tell.” Jay purred then turned back to Bolta. But her scent was faint now. Bolta left when you told Larkkit that you are blind. Jay nodded and smelt the air. Bolta was sitting beside Hollyfrost. Good, thought Jay. Now I can finally talk to them. Jay was about to pad over them to them when three things happened very fast and at the same time. First Jay could scent a scent she knew very well. A dog’s scent. A very hungry dog’s scent. “Flightfeather!” Jay whipped around at the sound of Bluepaw’s shriek. “Flightfeather’s dead!” “Hey!” came another cry. “It’s getting all dark!” Chapter Two Bolta was confused. Clouds had covered the sky, making it as dark as a moonless night. Bluepaw was crouching by Flightfeather’s unmoving body. Pairs of ravenous dog eyes were staring out from the forest. In the confusion Bolta was trampled on and pulled along with the crowd of running cats. Over the panicked yowls and cries, one shriek was loudest of all. “Bramblekit!” Bolta dodged tails and crawled under bodies to get to Flora who was still standing and staring out at the eyes that had still not moved. Bolta wrapped her tail around her daughter’s neck. “Run!” she cried. “The dog’s will eat you!” Flora didn’t move as the dogs stepped forwards. Bolta tugged at her neck, trying to get her to move. Every bone in her body was screaming at her to run. But she couldn’t leave her daughter. She just couldn’t. The dogs moved out of the shadows and Bolta stumbled back a few paces. They weren’t dogs. They were cats. Huge cats but still cats. Her eyes were locked with the green eyes of the biggest tom. He was magnificent. He had ginger fur as bright as flames and almost black stripes. He looked like a tiger. Beside him was another tom. He was jet-black. Though as Bolta looked closer she saw that he was covered in scars and one of his ears was missing. A small white she-cat stood nervously at his side. She had one black paw and icy blue eyes. On the other side of the tiger-tom was a beautiful she-cat. She looked slightly out of breath and her pale ginger fur was covered in cuts and scratches. Flora was staring at the huge tiger-tom. Her eyes were wide but warm. “Bramblekit,” she gaped. “I never thought...” The tiger-tom narrowed his eyes and stepped forwards. Just the way he moved made Bolta think of a fox. Quick, nimble and smart despite his size. “Who are you?” he demanded and there was a hint of a growl in his voice. “What are you doing here?” Bolta felt the fur on the back of the neck raise. She knew he was dangerous but... the way he said it. “I could ask you the same question,” she meowed, her voice calm but deadly. “The lake belongs to the Clans.” Tiger-tom clawed the ground, his green eyes dangerous slits. “Well not anymore,” he mewed. He copied her tone but somehow on him it made it sound a lot more vicious. Bolta couldn’t help but glance at the scar-covered tom with the one ear. Had he done that? “We were leaving anyway,” Flora meowed, gazing adoringly at the huge tiger-tom. “The lake is too dangerous to live by.” Bolta glanced sharply at Flora. What was the matter with her? “Who are you?” tiger-tom demanded, but his voice was slightly softer. Flora and tiger-tom’s gazes were locked. It looked somehow as if they had met before. Bolta remembered now. `Bramblekit` was what she had yowled. So who was this tom? “Don’t you remember me?” Flora asked in a whisper. “I’m your mother.” The tom’s eyes widened for a heartbeat and then softened. The pale ginger she-cat beside him drew slightly closer and the jet-black tom stiffened and stepped in front of the small white she-cat. They think there’s going to be a fight. Make sure there isn’t. It was Blaze. She was back again. But that surprise wasn’t anything compared to the surprise Bolta had just experienced. Flora was this cat’s mother? “What is going on?” Bolta demanded. “How many kits have you had?” It came out in a hiss. Flora turned to Bolta, her eyes sad green pools. “You don’t think I gave birth to just Snowkit and Hollykit did you?” Flora meowed. “I had Bramblekit and Jadekit too.” Bolta’s amber eyes narrowed. “Snowkit, Bramblekit and Jadekit,” she meowed. “How come we’ve only heard of Hollykit?” “Yeah,” Bramblekit was on her side. “I didn’t even know I had sisters.” Flora’s gaze flickered back and forth from Bolta to Bramblekit and then to the unknown cats. “I didn’t know,” she whispered. “I thought you must have died or something.” Bolta softened and pulled closer to her daughter. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to...” Flora nodded and then turned back to Bramblekit who was looking bewildered. “Will you forgive me?” she asked. “For leaving you?” Bramblekit stood perfectly still for what seemed like an age before nodding quickly. Flora turned away and began to follow her Clanmates. Bolta glanced once more at Bramblekit and the three unknown cats before following Flora. They only moved a few paces before they heard paw-steps behind them. “Can we join you?” the beautiful pale ginger she-cat asked. Bolta glanced at Flora before nodding. “Of course,” she mewed. “Are Clan is a little further ahead.” “I’m Sari,” mewed the ginger she-cat. She flicked her tail first to the white cat then to the black tom. “And that’s Evie and Raven.” Bolta nodded again and began to walk. “I’m Bolta,” she mewed. “And that’s Flora.” They followed the Clan cats scent trails to a small twoleg place. The Clan had gathered there looking around nervously. Bolta spotted Jay and Hollyfrost at back. They leaped over to Bolta and Flora as soon as they spotted them. “We were so worried!” gasped Hollyfrost. “Why didn’t you run?” “Who are you?” asked Jay. The grey tabby she-cat was staring at Bramblekit, Sari, Evie and Raven. The fur on the back of her neck ruffled slightly. Bramblekit dipped his head. “I’m Bramble,” he meowed. “And that’s Sari, Evie and Raven.” Jay’s fur didn’t flatten. Her claws unsheathed. “They’re with us,” Bolta explained quickly. “They were the dogs.” Jay’s eyes clouded with confusion for a heartbeat and then she nodded. “Hello,” she mewed. “I’m Jay and that’s Hollyfrost.” Bramblekit tipped his head to one side. “Hollyfrost... Hollykit?” he meowed. Hollyfrost’s eyes danced with amusement. She nodded. Bolta glanced backwards and forwards between the two. They looked very alike. She could see that they were brother and sister now. “He’s you’re brother,” Flora meowed quietly to Hollyfrost. Bolta watched as Hollyfrost’s eyes bulged for a second. Then she seemed to accept it as easily as she had accepted that Flora was her mother. She dipped her head in greeting and then padded off towards her other Clanmates. Bolta stared after her. What was that about? (She’s mad at Flora because she didn’t tell her that she had another brother and sister. But she already knew of course. That’s why she didn’t seem so surprised.) (How did she find out?) (The same way she found out that Flora was her mother. She found her scent in the hollow trunk of Sky Oak.) (But that scent would be moons old! I thought it would have faded away!) (Remember; you’re the most powerful cats ever.) “Come on,” Jay mewed, waking Bolta from her silent discussion. “We’ll take you to our leader.” Bolta nodded in agreement and followed the small grey tabby through the crowds of Clan cats. Seedwhisker stood at the front. Her pale grey fur was ruffled and her blue eyes were worried as she gazed out at her Clan. Bolta bounded over to her. “We’ve got some cats who would like to join us,” she meowed. Seedwhisker’s fur rippled slightly as she turned to Bramblekit, Sari, Evie and Raven. Her eyes narrowed for a moment until she nodded. “Of course,” Seedwhisker mewed. Her tail swept over towards the Clan cats. “Feel free to make yourselves at home. I’m sorry that we have no fresh-kill to offer you.” Bramblekit nodded. “That’s fine,” Sari mewed. “We ate just recently. Thank you for taking us in.” Bolta noticed Sari’s unnaturally bulging belly for the first time. More kits! Seedwhisker seemed to notice too and she nodded. “We’re travelling to a new home,” she meowed. “The lake is too dangerous to live by. If you choose to stay with us you will not be having you’re kits here.” Sari dipped her head. “We’ve been travelling as well,” she meowed. “So I’m used to going fast from place to place.” “Oh,” meowed Seedwhisker. “We won’t be travelling fast. One of our queens, Appleseed, has just had her kits this morning so we won’t be going anywhere for a while.” Bolta shivered as a huge gust of wind hit her side. She could smell the faint scent of snow in the air. Leaf-bare was coming soon... '''To find out what happens to Bramble, Sari, Evie and Raven, read Smoke Mountains!